


Truce

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actually its only Renjun/Jeno the other dreamies only get called once im sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: Song fic from twenty One Pilots-TruceKetika Renjun termenung dalam diam meratapi hidupnya, senyum itu datang mengubah segalanya.





	Truce

_Now the night is coming to an end_  
Angin sepoi berhembus, menyejukkan udara malam kota Seoul ditengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan malam. Di tepi sungai Han, Renjun merenung dalam diam. Menghela napas panjang, kilas balik hidupnya berputar di otaknya. Memaksanya untuk duduk dan berperang dengan ketakutan.

 _The sun will rise and we will try again_  
Terlintas kembali hari itu, ketika ibu dan ayah Renjun pamit untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, namun tak pernah benar-benar sampai di China. Renjun tidak menangis saat pemakaman, ia tahu dan mengerti betul suatu saat nanti orangtuanya akan pergi, entah bagaimana caranya. Jadi ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya, walau tiap malam ia tetap meraung dalam diam dan mempertanyakan keadilan dari Tuhan. Ia tetap hidup, tapi sinarnya mati.

 _Stay alive, stay alive for me_  
Oh, betapa Renjun berharap terjadi gempa sehingga jembatan super besar ini dapat menimpanya, atau anjing gila datang menerkamnya saat ini juga. Entah berapa kali ia berdoa, ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menemukannya di tempat ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

 _You will die, but now your life is free_  
Renjun tau, hidup itu berharga dan ia harus menikmatinya. _Live life to the fullest, but how can he live when everything's been taken away?_ Ia masih punya semangat hidup, tapi sepertinya dunia tidak menginginkannya lagi.

 _Take pride in what is sure to die_  
Ia mau mati, tapi dia juga tidak mau mati.

 _I will fear the night again_  
Renjun tidak menangis ketika Donghyuck bilang ia harus kuliah di luar negri dan meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya ini, atau saat Mark pamit untuk kembali ke Kanada bersama orangtuanya dan tidak mengontaknya sama sekali, atau bahkan saat Jaemin minta putus dengan alasan Renjun terlalu baik baginya. Ia juga tidak menangis ketika Chani selalu (sengaja) salah memberitau batas pengumpulan formulir beasiswa, atau ketika sepupunya yg manja, Jisung terus menerus memaksa untuk memberikan setengah dari gaji part-time Renjun padanya. Dan ia juga tidak menangis, saat Chenle bilang bahwa Renjun tidak berguna dan menghabiskan uang orangtuanya karena harus menghidupi Renjun juga. Renjun kuat, Renjun bisa tetap hidup walau ia cuma punya dirinya sendiri.

 _I hope I'm not my only friend_  
Tapi dia datang, laki-laki dengan mata yang tersenyum itu, menyambut Renjun dalam hidupnya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. Tetapi dia datang, dengan tangan yang menggenggam hangat jarinya, sambil berkata bahwa dunia memang tidak baik-baik saja, tapi Renjun dan dia akan selalu bersama untuk menghadapinya. Ia datang, merengkuh Renjun dan meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.  
Dan dia tetap datang, seberapa keraspun Renjun mendepaknya dari hidup kelamnya.

 

 _Stay alive, stay alive for me_  
Renjun teringat saat ia berada di antara hidup dan mati sehabis menenggak sebotol penuh pembersih pakaian. Laki-laki itu meraung, berteriak pilu memanggil Renjun, hilang akal saat melihat tubuh ringkihnya terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Renjun juga ingat, saat ia dalam masa pemulihan, laki-laki itu setia mendampinginya. Menyenandungkan lagu cinta dengan nada sumbang dan emosi pas-pasan, sekaligus menyadarkan Renjun, bahwa ia pantas untuk ada dan merasa.

 _You will die, but now your life is free_  
Ya, Renjun pasti akan mati, entah kapan, dimana dan bagaimana caranya. Tapi saat ini, ketika sepasang mata yang tersenyum indah itu ada untuknya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mati sekarang. Hidupnya memang masih kacau berantakan. Tapi hari demi hari, serpihan itu kembali terajut, membentuk gambar yang 100% berbeda dari sebelumnya. 

_Take pride in what is sure to die_  
Renjun menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya, namun kali ini ia mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Sepasang tangan hangat merangkulnya dari belakang, memeluk Renjun erat. Si pemeluk memposisikan kepalanya di bahu Renjun, menutup mata dan bersenandung kecil menikmati udara. Renjun tersenyum, bersyukur untuk segala yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.  
"Terimakasih, Lee Jeno."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ini repost dari akun ffn-ku dan... Aku tau banyak kekurangan but yea enjoy this Noren fic!!


End file.
